defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Nassulra Othlar
Personality ﻿Nassulra Othlar is a rather complicated figure, this is because of his earlier changing personas and the conflicts he's been through. He is a true patriot and while he do not despise other races he does pity them for not saying anything beyond their noses. Depending on the situation he may seem like a macabre Apothecary-like figure or in other events as a fearless and deranged warlord. Within his own race he appears mostly as a proud Forsaken and a true token of Leadership. However, when he's not on official buisness he will often appear as a man with a sense of humor and indeed a wide range of feelings. These often clash as he's struggles with his unconvincinet love for his future wife Felitiza Thatcher and his service in the Forsaken army and his duty as a Darkcaller in the Cult and he actually has a sense of humanity and honor as he despise the torture of harmless creatures. Othlar Manor The House of Nassulra Othlar, for more info go to Othlar Manor Biography Early Life Nassulra grew up in the Capital City of Lordaeron, he was raised by his fairly rich father who supported his family, which also included Nassulra's mother and older brother. When Nassulra reached the age of six, his father payed for diffrent teachers to teach him in Scholarship and mathematics. Nassulra was a promising student, though he had little control of his own life as his father got the opputunity of sending him in to the cathedral where he would be trained as a priest when Nassulra had reached the age of fourteen. His life was fairly calml until he was in mid adulthood, when the Scourge swept over Lordaeron. As he tried to save his family, he only succeeded in rescueing his father. They hid in a cellar for weeks until Nassulra ate his father while his father was asleep. He died of starvation not many days after. Early Unlife As the Lich King was looseing grip over part of his army, a Scourge necromancer fled from the rengade Forsaken into a cellar in the Captial of Lordaeron. He discovered the corpse of Nassulra and ressurected him for a last stand against the Forsaken. He was soon shot with an arrow, leaving Nassulra free. Nassulra would soon discover what had happend to the land which he had ones loved. Seeing as how the holy light at failed him, he did as many other Forsaken priests had done before him. He turned to the polar opposite, and joined the Cult of Shadow. He lived as a shadow priest for many years until he met with Timrashal of the organisation known as The Old Lordaeron, which had formerly been lead by the famous Zargoth. He joined the so-called Lordaeron legion within The Old Lordaeron where he worked himself up to the rank of Sergeant. As months past and the ogranisation fell apart, Nassulra contiuned his obsession with practicing the virtues of the shadow. Descend into Madness A group of undead had laid a plan, a new military organisation within the Forsaken was to be made. It would be lead by old time members of The Old Lordaeron, Krakus Dustfall, Doctor Valtor and a skilled warrior called Raolin. A few notable members include Edward Weyland the undertaker, Nassulra Othlar, Gorthol Exilius and Favius Daark. They called themselves The Blighted Crown. The organisation was fairly sucessfull, though not nearly as much as The Old Lordaeron had been. Nassulra had announced that he had been assigned by the Queen to go to Northrend to collect helpfull infomation, this later turned out to be a lie. In truth, Nassulra had been obsessed with the virtue of power. Ignoreing what he had learnt he sought too much, and the Scourge had promised him he would be able to attain that if he joined them. screenshot_234.jpg|Nassulra during his Death Knight training. After weeks of travelling with a Forsaken warship provided by The Blighted Crown. His ship landed on the shores of Northrend. And he went north until he reached Angrathar. He was let into Icecrown Citedal and lead to the Death Knight training grounds of Malykriss. He was trained by diffrent powerful death knights, necromancers and a Lich in the dark arts for a long time. His strength would soon be tested as a scouts reported sightings of what looked like a forrest troll in the glacier. Nassulra was sent to deal with him, the troll turned out to be a powerful follower of the troll god of death, Mueh'zala. In a fierce battle leaving both of them damaged, the troll got the upperhand and broke off Nassulra's right arm. As the troll left it shouted the word: "Dambalah!" He passed out shortly after and woke up with a necromancer standing above him, performing his dark arts at Nassulra's arm, which had been rebuilt with saronite. Weeks passed as his traniing was being finished, leaving him to be a powerful Death Knight champion. Much stronger than the average Death Knight soldier. He had been given clear instructions, make sure The Blighted Crown would meet it's end. Wraith Nassulra returned to Tirisfal Glades only to find out that the Horde and Alliance had set out to the very place he had left. Northrend.. This would leave to his advantage as the rest of the Forsaken would have little notice of his operations against "the crown". Many changes had happend while he had been gone, many death knights (Nassulra saw most of them as pathetic) had joined the horde and indeed the crown. To make little notice of himself he joined the newly ranks in the Crown known as the Wraiths, a cult like section to the crown. He had a few clashes with them, which ended up being the ticket for him to be one of the first to have his skeleton rebuilt of saronite. His rebuilting happend in Scholomance. The Blighted Crown would soon be destroyed by the conflicts of war and the wrathgate incident. Nassulra left for a personal quest in finding the key to invurnability. The Black Knight of Tirisfal As months has passed and Nassulra's powers had duplicated, he was granted an invitaion by Favius Daark who was now Loremaster of The Cult of Shadow to become a Curator in the cult. Little did Favius know that Nassulra would use this for his own personal gain. Nassulra worked closely with Favius and recruited new members to the Cult which was indeed growing. Most notably he was the one to let Rasonal Dranger and the Shadow Priestess Ravenie into the Cult. Nassulra was for a long time second in command to Favius, and looked upon with respect by most members. Favius and Nassulra had fought together in many skirmishes against the Alliance, where Favius had been amazed by the power Nassulra possesed. He mysteriously disappeared and was later reported to be dead. Shortly after he arrived when the cult had a holy communion, explaining how Favius had sent assasins after him. He left the scene shortly after, leaving much uproar in the cult. Atlast Favius had explained that he had found letters by members of the Scourge within Scholomance which revealed Nassulra as a member of the Scourge. The Cult branded him a traitor to the Forsaken and the shadow. Rasonal who was now a curator would be the one to search for Nassulra. What was not known was that Nassulra had an inside man in the Cult known as Darjee. A mage which Nassulra himself had trained before he had joined the cult as a Curator. Much terror was done to the cult, includeing Nassulra defeating Rasonal and a group of five strong priests from the Cult. And other battles which always led the Cult members on the run. Nassulra had found a key to invurnability, he had everything he needed. Except the girl who would end up being his equal match. Though she was just a regular priest, he saw this very potential in her. Paralyzing her and taking her to the Twilight Grove. It was here that he drained the power out of her, until he was ready. At the portal to the Emerald dream, he began channeling dark power out of it. What exactly he did is not known, though it was later said by Ravenie that he was sucking the very essence of the Emerald Nightmare to himself. She was able to send a cry out for help, Rasonal and an attack force who was evidently near charged in and saw the Nassulra floating infront of the portal. Surrounded with dark energies he screamed, and used Ravenie to fend off the attackers. As the ritual finished, he was still channeling his power to Ravenie, which would give her a short time to blast Nassulra through the portal and banish him forever... Ravenie had grown in power by this event and helped the cult back to Tirisfal. Though, before leaving... Rasonal picked up the hood which Nassulra wore, and as he used it himself. It slowly turned from black to red, it's corruption would seem to have disappeared. Nassulra's revenge The hood which Rasonal had taken was indeed cursed, and Nassulra was able to communicate with him thourgh it. Driving Rasonal into madness. He threatened to crush Rasonals mind forever if he would not send Ravenie to the Twilight Grove to reopen the portal, after weeks Rasonal had given in to Nassulra's demands and send word out for Ravenie. Nassulra had a vision of his death, to make sure this vision would not come true he used a shard he had found while he was in what was likely The Emerald Nightmare. He bound his soul to the axe. If he would die, the shard would absorb his soul. The weapon of which he crafted out of it was "The Dreamcleaver". His plan was to use it against Rasonal and the other leading members of the cult to eliminate all threat. It would not take long until he heard Ravenie's voice, and she opened the portal and out came Nassulra. A fight begun which would prove that as Nassulra had lost much of his power of old and Ravenie's power had grown, they were equel. Breaking up the fight, Nassulra teleported himself to Tirisfal to seek out Rasonal. Rumors that he had returned was shakeing Rasonal's confidence as the War against Arathor had begun. Final Destruction? It was after a large battle in the city of Arathor that Rasonal and Sinclair the warlock suddenly was faced by Nassulra. Knocking the warlocks demon to the ground and attacking Rasonal. After three cuts by the Dreamcleaver, Rasonal was dying. Nassulra drained his blood with the weapon and turned around towards Sinclair who was now alone against the powerful Death Knight. Nassulra approached Sinclair with a raised axe, unaware that Rasonal had been using his last energy to crawl up behind him. With every bit of strength Rasonal had left, he stapped Nassulra repeatably in the back before Nassulra had a chance to behead Sinclair. The Black Knight of Tirisfal fell to the ground, and his skelton turned to dust as his weapon did. The dust circled around the shard of the dreamcleaver which Sinclair would pick up from the ground, then taking Rasonal to a priest for healing in a hurry. Rebirth Three months after his death, his minion Darjee had long wished to bring him back, but only now he had a way. Darjee had the past few weeks befreinded a female Forsaken known as Felitzia Thatcher, a shadowpriestess. Since the Lich King had been destroyed not long ago, they believed that Nassulra might have changed, and could be a wonderous asset to the Cult! Though Felitzia did not carry such powers to bring back such a powerful being as Nassulra, she knew a Necromancer who was up to the task. As they got a meeting with the Necromancer, they were explained how hard it would be to bring him back, and they would need to gather all different sorts of recources, and a new body for Nassulra. On top of that, they would need to reclaim Nassulra's soulshard in the hands of now High Inquisitor Sinclair. They were sucessful in doing all this, they could bring the recourses and a body for the Necromancer, they ventured deep into an alter in Scholomance where the supreme necromancy was performed. As the host was filled with life once again and as Nassulra stood up, the people in the room was brought down to their knees. The Aura of being around Nassulra was something they had not expected, and the candles in the room changed from being lit to becomming streams of dark purple fire. One of their companions, Dieter, would later run away from them and warn Prophet Antistia of the ressurection of Nassulra.. He lurked Tirisfal once more. screenshot_232.jpg|Nassulra's second body, a very unstable skeleton. NassuWeakimg.jpg|Nassulra in his second body, wearing a robe. Civil War Events lead to the exposure of Nassulra and what could be decribed in a as a small Civil War broke out in The Cult of Shadow. Various members of The Cult joined Nassulra and many of his older minions came to him. Together they formed the "Shadows Pride". Furious, The Prophet Antistia send Rasonal Dranger and High Inquisitor Sinclair to lead large numbers of Cultist to find Nassulra and the traitors. There had been clashes between the two factions all around Lordaeron. The Cult was in chaos, and in that chaos they brought forth a soldier that would have a chance against Nassulra. A dead horseman who was known throughout Duskwood as The Phantasm. One night when Nassulra and a group of his most loyal servants were wandering through Silverpine forrest, they were seen by Sinclair, Rasonal and a large group of Cultists (including The Phantasm). A battle broke out between the factions, the Cult was overwelming the Shadow's Pride, Nassulra issued orders to Darjee, Felitzia and a group of mindless zombies to hold back the Cult to give Nassulra time to defeat The Phantasm. A chase across Lordaemere Lake ensued, deathcoils thrown between the Black Knight and the Phantasm, they eventually reached Alterac Mountains, where Tharinaz was waiting for Nassulra. Jumping off their steeds, the two powerful undead initiated in a long sword fight while Tharinaz prepared a death gate. During the battle, Nassulra summoned skeletons from the dead peasants (killed by Tharinaz before they arrived) and it looked as if Nassulra was winning the battle. Back in Silverpine, Darjee and Felitzia had been captured, and Rasonal and a group of soldiers had gone after Nassulra and The Phantasm. Rasonal and his forces came in and prevented Nassulra from leaving the final blow on The Phantasm. The fight stopped and Rasonal urged for Nassulra to give up, and told him about the capture of his loyal minions. But Nassulra could not be pursuaded to stop his crusade against the Cult, and with a blast he knocked many cultists to the ground, and in the chaos he and Tharinaz escaped through the Deathgate. Knowing the Cult had taken their prisioners to The Undercity, Nassulra had to bring forth another card from his sleeve. Finding help from a large group of hired blades from the criminal organisation known as The Sixty Thieves and an old minion of Nassulra, a Blood Mage known as Talec. From the sewers, they planned the hit and run mission to get Felitzia and Darjee out of prison in the Apothecary. They infiltrated the Apothecary and released Darjee, Feltizia had been taken to a more high security place.. The Royal Chambers. Luckily Queen Sylvanas was still in Northrend during these events. Nassulra ordered Talec to go into the Royal chambers and make a portal ready for escape. The hired men got ready with explosives to create chaos and confusion. Nassulra and Darjee would focus on Sinclair and his inquisitors, and getting Felitzia out of her chains. This worked like a charm, only one of the hired blades had been wounded by a Korkorn Guard. Sinclair was left, injured and defeated. The Company arrvied at the old Scourge base called Deathholme. There he payed off the Sixty Thieves and was now alone with Darjee, Felitzia, Tharinaz and Talec. The went into a crypt where they discovered that all the Inquisitors of the cult had placed an uncurable curse on Felitzia. Nassulra and his minions did their best, but nothing seemed to work. Shortly later did a Necromancer minion of Nassulra arrive, he tried his craft together with Tharinaz but no luck. Suddenly Nassulra felt a strange disturbance, they had been found. But not by the Cult, rather some sort of High Warlock called Morregan who had felt the curse. He explained what he could do to help them, apprently the curse had scarred Felitzia's soul and the only way to save her was to rip her soul in half and merge it with another soul. Nassulra stepped up and voulentered to save his companion. With a strange incarntations both Felitzia and Nassulra fell to the ground in agony, but a moment later they regained consiousness. The warlock left the group to themselves again. That evening Nassulra and Felitzia had a private conversation about the trouble between him and the cult, she found a great understanding of him and found out that he wasen't at all like everyone thought. In truth he was a scared child, putting up a masqurade towards everyone else. Days went where they planned their next moves, but Nassulra felt members of the cult were coming closer and it was time to relocate once more. They went to Brightwater Lake and the Cult lost track of them. Decay from Within Days passed with no sign of the Cult finding them, Shadow's Pride had lost more than the Cult, and their chances were small. Most days were spend in the northern Tirisfal, Darjee talking in riddles or playing chess, Felitzia pondering of how to help Nassulra, Tharinaz raising undead minions.. And Nassulra, he was confused and in doubt. One day Nassulra and Felitzia had went to the western part of Tirisfal, Nassulra had been wearing been covering his face with a hood the last few days. She'd also noticed that he was walking slower and often supporting himself with a walkingstick. Ofcourse Felitzia wondered why, and in the end she pursuaded him to take of his hood so she could see him clearly. He was rotting at a record speed, he explained that the weak zombie body they had given him couldn't bear the massive amount of energies flowing within him, and that he was dying. Felitzia was worried and rode off to Tharinaz and Darjee with Nassulra on the back of her horse. They had to perform parts of the ritual that had ressurected him once more. Sucking Nassulra's soul and essence into an orb, they traveled for a few days until they reached Venomspite, Northrend. They went up to the area where Naxxramas had been floating and taunted a group of Scourge remnants to fight them, leading them was a strongly built Vrykul Death Knight. A perfect body for Nassulra. Defeating the group, the managed to get Nassulra's essence into the new body. The ending of a Civil War The Shadow's Pride had been idle in the Barrens, on the top of Dreadmist Peak for over a week. Nassulra and Felitzia had been discussing how to end this conflict with the Cult, for Felitzia had shown Nassulra how he had been reckless when he went hungry for power and he wanted to recant. Felitzia got hold of the Prophet and they decided to meet in the famous Tavern of Guldujenu in Ratchet, where they couldn't attack eachother. The Prophet decided to let Nassulra, Felitzia and Darjee back into the Cult if Nassulra swore an oath. And he did. Having peace atlast, Felitzia returned to her old job at the Apothecary. Darjee returend to well, being odd as always. And Nassulra finally had the chance to redeem himself. Tharinaz was left behind as she was not allowed into the Cult, though Nassulra, Darjee and Felitzia frequently met her afterwards. One day Nassulra and Darjee had agreed to help Felitzia finding herbs in the Plaguelands for the Apothecary. At some point close to midnight, Darjee had gotten further away from the others and Nassulra grabbed his moment to reveal something. He asked Felitzia if she had a moment to talk and he slowly explained how grateful he was of everything she had done for him, and in the end revealed to her that he was in love with her. Frozen for a moment, Felitzia finally reacted in joy and revealed that she felt the same towards him. And thus they became a couple, though they had yet to reveal it to the Cult and their friend Darjee. A few days passing, and the Shadowpope Thenkar had noticed how Nassulra and Felitzia acted around eachother, in the end they revealed to the Cult that they were together. This was frowned upon by some of the more fundamentalistic Cultists while others were happy for them. Futher Unrest One evening when Nassulra and Felitzia were together in The Gallows End Tavern, a young warrior from the Cult, named Isidora, entered with an unsettling look on her face. She told them to follow her because Darjee was injured. She led them to the Ivar Patch where the Cult had met the day before. Darjee seemed to have been brainwashed and was obsessed with fire. They got the name of the Shadowpope, Thenkar out of him. And as the Shadowpope conviently showed up and a fight broke out as Nassulra was in rage. It diddn't take long before more cultists arrived and joined into the fray. In the end the Cultists fled, many was injured, including Nassulra who fell to the ground soon after the Cultist had disapeared with Darjee. Felitzia took care of Nassulra's wounds. As soon as Nassulra was able to stand, they went on the run through the forrest of Silverpine. They found rest behind some bushes on the foot of a hill. Next day, Dieter Drakenhof lead Isidora and a Death Knight called Nightrend through Silverpine in search of the traitors. Drakenhof found their footsteps and they were soon to find Nassulra and Felitzia's hiding. Both sides were already injured from previous night's battle, though Nassulra was still able to knock the attackers to the ground and make a portal for Felitzia and him to escape through. Soon after they arrived on Purgation Isle where they once again had to tend to their wounds. They later got in contact with the Prophet through their Hearthstone communication and the Prophet agreed to hear Nassulra's words at a trial. The misunderstandings were apologised for by both sides, but the Prophet demanded one more thing. Nassulra was to give up his power. The way this was to be done was as folowing, the Warlock known as Harven was to take a sample from Nassulra and have Nassulra chant some sort of oath. Then Harven would take care of the rest, getting Nassulra's power into an orb. Then the keeper of the orb could give and take Nassulra his power's back if needed. Though all this has been done, the Cult has never recived the orb. Nassulra and Felitzia could once again find peace with the Cult. Fitting In Many cultist mistruested "the happy couple" especially since Felitzia and Nassulra might actually be two of the nicest and most open members of the Cult. It diddn't take long before Nassulra got an architect job from Senior Apothecary Angus Dobkins to design the Cult's so-called "Alpha Lab". As weekes passed, Felitzia and Nassulra was getting the cults trust once more. Everything seemed fine, until Felitzia got an assignmet from the Apothecary Soceity which required him to go to Thunderbluff. As Nassulra and Felitzia said their goodbye, Nassulra was left back alone, waiting for his love to return home. Nassulra spent the next weeks working to clean up after all the mess he had done from when he was known as The Black Knight of Tirisfal. Time went by and Felitzia returned home. The two catched up with eachother and with the Cult, whom neither of them had seen for a while. Later the same evening, Nassulra took Felitzia out to Brightwater Lake where he proposed to her. Felitiza was unquestionably overwhelmed with joy and eagerly said yes. A few days later, war broke out in the north. The Cult fought alongside the Horde in the Plaguelands for days. During all these events, they got the Shadowpope to agree to wed them and the now sane Darjee to agree to be their bestman. Nassulra and Felitzia had still to choose a date to get married, but the time was soon. Northrend Campaign As it became summer, Nassulra travelled to Northrend with his fellow cultists in a fight over the resources. During these months, Nassulra felt the spark of war ignite old urges from his days as a Sergeant in The Old Lordaeron. His fighting spirit had returned and for a while, he was giving thought to if settling down in marriage was what he really wanted. One night, an injured Red Drake named Aria was being attacked by Drakkari Dragon Hunters. Nassulra cut into the fight and saved the Drake, Nassulra later befriended the Drake. As the campain ended he travlled home to Tirisfal. He tended to his job as a Darkcaller and administrated whatever had to be administrated, spread the word of the shadow and was trying to figure what to do with himself. Not long after his return he stumbled across an old enemy, Ravenie Shadowsfriend. It was clear that while Ravenie had gained much of her own mind again and was much more secure, she had a grudge on Nassulra. And she hungered for revenge against her old mastermind. Soon.. Very soon something was bound to happen. Cataclysm and the war on Gilneas As the great Cataclysm struck Azeroth and the wall of Gilneas fell. Nassulra joined the Forsaken Army in the invasion. Quotes "I remember.. The tide of rotten flesh and bones swarmed the city, nothing could stop them.." "I have been expecting you, Lightslayer." "I've played all of you like i should.." "Respect was merely a setback!" Antistia mentioning Nassulra to a priest - "He who grasps power but is not ready for it, shall be consumed by the fire he so desperatly tried to wield, sister." Pictures Early Life earlylife1.jpg|Nassulra's family from left to right.. Jacob (Brother), Arashian (Father), Niana (Mother), Nassulra (Himself) earlylife2.jpg|Nassulra healing a wounded soldier for the first time Nass alive.jpg|Nassulra fleeing in terror during the fall of Lordaeron Early Unlife EarlyUnlife1.jpg|Nassulra during the Great Civil War of Lordaeron, he's the redhead sitting in the front. Earlyunlife2.jpg|Nassulra being interviewed by Timrashal to join The Old Lordaeron Earlyunlife3.jpg|Sergeant Nassulra of The Lordaeron Legion issuing orders to a group of soldiers. Descend into Madness Descend1.jpg|Nassulra in a meeting with The Blighted Crown. descend2.jpg|Nassulra leaving for Northrend. Descend3.jpg|Nassulra swearing alligeance to the Scourge. Descend4.jpg|Nassulra sparring against another Death Knight while one of his tutors instructs them. Descend5.jpg|Nassulra fighting Chakuya "Elfslayer" Mosstusk in Icecrown. Descend7.jpg|Nassulra's tutors giving him the mission to destroy The Blighted Crown. Wraith Wraith.jpg|Nassulra as one of the Wraiths from The Blighted Crown The Black Knight of Tirisfal Knight.jpg|Nassulra teaching Darjee about the basics of arcane magic. Knight2.jpg|Nassulra defending himself against a group from the Cult. knight3.jpg|Nassulra draining energy out of Ravenie. Knight4.jpg|Nassulra draining the dark energies from the portal, whilst transfering some to Ravenie to fight off the cultists who are closing in. knight5.jpg|Ravenie blasting Nassulra into the portal, banishing him. Nassulra's revenge Revenge3.jpg|Nassulra forging the Dreamcleaver in the other dimension. Revenge1.jpg|Nassulra hunting down members of the cult, one by one. Revenge2.jpg|Nassulra watches as his risen minions close in on a cultist Final Destruction? fiinakjrevenge3.jpg|Sinclair firing at Nassulra, as The Black Knight is about to execute Rasonal. fiinakjreven4.jpg|Nassulra staring down Sinclair, standing on the dead body of the Felguard. Rasonal is trying to summon his strength to get up. fiinakjrevene5.jpg|Rasonal jumping towards Nassulra, while the Black Knight is swinging The Dreamcleaver at Sinclair. fiinakjrevene6.jpg|Rasonal falling to the ground from the wounds while Sinclair is picking up the only thing left of Nassulra, the Shard of the Dreamcleaver. Rebirth Rise1.jpg|During the ritual to ressurect Nassulra. Rise2.jpg|Nasslura's soul being transfered into the skeletal body. Rise3.jpg|Nassulra's minons kneeling before their newly ressurected master. Rise4.jpg|(From left to right) Nassulra, Darjee, Felitzia and Tharinaz sitting in their camp. Civil War CivilWar.jpg|The Phantasm chase Nassulra across Lordaermere Lake. CivilWar3.jpg|Nassulra vs The Phantasm CivilWar2.jpg|Nassulra and his forces against The Cult and The Phantasm Decay from Within Decay1.jpg|Feltizia unmasking the decaying Nassulra decay2.jpg|The three servants absorbing the soul of Nassulra into an orb. decay3.jpg|The servants fighting the Death Knight that would soon be the host of Nassulra's soul. decay4.jpg|The servants transfering the soul of Nassulra into the new body. The ending of a Civil War warend1.jpg|Nassulra and Felitzia confessing their love for eachother. Futher Unrest Unrest1.jpg|Nassulra fighting Harven in a battle of spellpower. Thenkar has shileded himself in a magical bubble to the lower right. Isidora dora inthe middle, and Felitzia in the background. Unrest.jpg|Nassulra in shadowform, clawing the defenseless Harven. Isidora to the right, ready to tackle Nassulra. Behind her is the wounded Felitzia. In the background we have Thenkar fleeing the scene, guarded by a Cultist warrior. unrest3.jpg|Felitzia speaking motivational to Nassulra after the brawl, whilst the building is on fire. Unrest4.jpg|Felitzia and Nassulra leaving the burning Ivar Patch Fitting In warend3.jpg|One of the early battles for Andorhal. warend2.jpg|A shielded Nassulra charging a footman. warend4.jpg|Koltira Deathweaver congratulting a devision of the Forsaken army after securing one third of Andorhal for the Forasken, memebers of the Cult, including Rasonal, Nassulra and Feltizia are seen in the background Northrend Campaign Nasslura War1.jpg|Nassulra saving his fellow Cultists in a battle Nassulra War 3.jpg|Nassulra viewing an attack with Forsaken Blight used by the Cult against The Alliance Nassulra War 4.jpg|Nassulra and Rasonal Dranger planning their next move Nassulra War 5.jpg|Nassulra and his risen minions fighting The Alliance Nassulra War 2.jpg|Nassulra joining the Cult on the battlefield, currently frying the brain of a human. Cataclysm and the war on Gilneas Category:Horde Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Death Knights Category:Priests Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Shadow Priests Category:Horde